


Flowers for a tear

by Komei



Series: Bloodgulch apartment au [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: -minor Caps, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/pseuds/Komei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's three in the morning please stop bringing me flowers okay yes thank you I'll stop crying"</p><p>No beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for a tear

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes

"It's three in the morning please stop bringing me flowers okay yes thank you I'll stop crying"

It was three in the morning and Washington was miserable, his head was in his hands as he sobbed quietly. Not only thirteen minutes ago his girlfriend of two years broke up with him *over text* he couldn't help but cry not caring if he seemed 'feminine' which he thought was stupid considering crying is a natural human thing.

 

He only lifted his head when he heard knock at his door, he got up and wiped his eyes walking over to the door and and opening it, in the other side was his tall neighbor Caboose, he looked really happy holding both hands behind his back. Washington always liked Caboose, he was always kind and at peace with the words, he was like a little kid or a puppy to the man. 

 

"Hello Washingtub I heard you being blue," Washington smiled at the use of the color, Caboose seemed to always list emotions with colours which Washington thought was an interesting thing, "So I brought you flowers!" He said cheerfully finally taking his hands out from behind his back handing three roses to Washington.

 

Washington rook the roses with a small smile, "Why, thank you caboose these mean a lot to me I'll make sure to put them in water right away." Caboose smiled before going back to his apartment. Washington did put the roses in water and set them on his table before going back to his couch, he was fine for five minutes until he read the text message again, tears started filling his eyes again. He tried to keep his sobs quiet but it was useless as the dams broke again, he tried to cover the noise with his hands looking up once more when a loud knock came from his door. Washington got annoyed, he washed his face to hide his tears, he opened the door to see Caboose once one, in his hands were a big bucket that washington couldn't look into, he looked at the taller man with at confused look, "Caboose why are you back here? It's three in the morning should you be sleeping?" Caboose nodded before remembering why he was here, "Oh well I heard you being blue again so I got you something!" Washington gave a confused look before looking back at the bucket, "What are you talking ab-" He stopped in his track as a bucket of various flowers were dumped on him, Washington looked at the flowers that were now on his ground and in his hair. Washington looked back at Caboose who was smiling happily at the flower covered Wash but instantly stopped once he saw that Washington wasn't smiling as well. Caboose fumbled with his fingers looking at the flowers before smiling again , "I know I'll get more flowers!" before Caboose could go back and get more flowers Washington grabbed him. "NO! Caboose please it's three in the morning stop giving me flowers." "Are you happy now you'll stop being blue?" "Yes caboose I'm very happy just please no more flowers okay?" Caboose nodded and smiling before pulling him into a hug, "Okay Washingtub no more flowers!" Washington gave a brief hug back before letting Caboose go, he watched as the other went into his apartment waving goodbye and shutting the door. 

 

Washington smiled forgetting about his sadness, shutting the door and beginning to pick the flowers up.


End file.
